Let the Rain Come Down
by Vampiric Dragonrider
Summary: The manga people are going to Duel Academy to learn about... POKEMON! yeah, you know you want to read it... Pairings haven't been figured out yet. at least five OCs.
1. Jaden meets Crowler

**I'm starting a new Pokémon/YGO GX fic, cuz my last one sucked. Kay, here I go! Also, this is slightly AU, so Seika acts totally different. Mwahahaha…**

**And by the way, this is using manga characters, but sometimes follows the anime plot. English names used, because that's easier for me to use. If you don't know any of these creatures, go to Serebii dot net. It's the best online pokédex EVERRR!! Go to the D/P pokédex.**

* * *

A brunette boy well known to viewers entered the stadium with his best friend, Syrus. Those two were inseparable. Somehow, Jaden had gotten there on time. Good thing Syrus knows how to wake him up.

As they were about to sit down, Jaden's name was called over the intercom. Syrus wished him good luck, and he rushed to the field. There, he was being stared down by a tall, feminine guy with a purple scowl on his face.

"Well, Jaden Yuki," he said, "Prepare to battle. Since this is a match to get into Duel Academy, we will only use one pokémon, instead of all of them."

"Got it, teach," Jaden replied, pulling out a Pokéball. He threw it, and out popped a Torchic. The Torchic squeaked from the joy of battle.

"Go, Golem," the man said calmly. All he did was press the button on the ball, and a Golem appeared, its bulky form towering over poor Torchic. Torchic, however, did not seem phased.

"Torchic, ember!" Jaden cried.

"Tor…CHIIC!" Torchic obeyed. It shot little balls of fire from its beak, which hit Golem straight on. Golem did not flinch.

"Rock Tomb." That was all the man had to say. Golem picked up rocks and carefully aimed them at Torchic. Torchic was soon encased.

"Shit…" Jaden muttered. He was at a major type disadvantage, not to mention the level and HP difference. He watched hopelessly has his Torchic got the snot beaten out of it by Golem's rock throws, body slams, and rollouts. Just as he was about to give up, a voice whispered in his ear, _You still have a chance._

Torchic struggled to keep standing. Right then, its ability kicked in, boosting its fire moves.

"He has no chance," a guy in a yellow jacket commented to Syrus. This was Bastion, sorted into Raikou Yellow. Syrus turned to him.

"That's where you're wrong, Bastion," Syrus denied. "If I know Jaden at all, I know he has the determination to win!"

"Sometimes, the numbers out-rule the determination," Bastion said. Syrus gave up on trying to convince Bastion and turned back towards the match.

"Torchic, use sunny day!" Jaden called. Torchic pointed its beak up towards the sky, and blazing sunlight filled the field. "Now, use flamethrower!" Golem was shot at with a line of fire. Golem was too slow to dodge, and got hit head on. After a few seconds of this, for some reason, there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, the teacher was surprised to find that his Golem had fainted. For the first time, his real nature shone.

"WHAT!! How is this possible!" The teacher pranced around in a small circle in panic and confusion. Bewildered, Jaden silently left the stadium to cheers, carrying a wiped out Torchic.

Meanwhile, up on the railings, stood three people – Chazz, Alexis, and Seika.

"That kids really amazing," Alexis gasped, cuddling her Buneary in amazement. Chazz said nothing. He just stroked his Jolteon that was balancing on the railing. Each student was required to have a "partner pokémon," a pokémon that was out of its Pokéball except while fainted or injured. Seika held her Nidoran (female) close.

"Wouldn't you like to battle him," she said, apparently to no one. All three of them wanted to challenge that little guy who beat Crowler, the teacher.

* * *

Jaden met up with Syrus later, when they were boarding the helicopter that was to take them to Duel Academy Island. They were both in Entei Red. Syrus's Poochyena greeted Jaden's Torchic with a friendly growl.

"Glad to see you made it, buddy!" Jaden laughed. Syrus grinned.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure I would."

"Of course you would! Why wouldn't you?" Syrus didn't answer. He didn't have to, for all students were called to board the aircraft. On the copter, they found an array of trainers and pokémon scattered around. Someone had a Grimer, and its stink could be smelled slightly.

Jaden felt a small pokémon jump on top of his head.

"No, Rattata!" a girl scolded behind him. He felt the weight leave, and he turned around. He found a blonde girl a little taller than him holding the Rattata like a baby. She fed it a Poffin to keep it quiet. She had large blue eyes, and her blonde hair was in a short, low ponytail, with long bangs framing her face.

"Hey," Jaden greeted.

"Hi, sorry about that, Rattata got excited with all the new people," she apologized. "I'm Nova."

"I'm Jaden"

"I-I'm Syrus."

"Hey, while were speaking to each other," Nova started, "have you seen a girl about your height with tealish-blue hair and dark brown eyes running around with a Vulpix? I can't find her anywhere."

"No, can't say that I have," Jaden admitted.

"Eh, that's okay, she does this all the time," Nova uttered dryly. She tilted her head in all directions before her eyes lit up. "Ah, there's Faye." A girl was standing up and waving frantically to Nova. Hanging on the seat in front of her was a Vulpix with five tails.

Jaden followed Nova and he and Syrus sat across the isle from the two. "This is Faye," Nova introduced. Faye grinned and waved at the boys. Syrus waved awkwardly back from the window seat.

"Can I see your Vulpix?" Jaden asked eagerly, getting down to the pokémon's height.

"Uh… I wouldn't do that…" Faye warned, but it was too late. Jaden pulled away with a black face. But he was laughing.

"That Vulpix is strong! Maybe we can battle once we get on the island!" Jaden suggested. Faye's eyes sparkled in daydream.

"I'd love that!" Faye suddenly took out a sketch pad and started scribbling in it. That was the end of _that_ conversation.

* * *

Chazz sat at the back, scowling away any possible seat mates. If that didn't work, Jolteon hissed. Chazz wasn't in a good mood that day. However, that didn't affect one Growlithe and its hyper owner.

The boy was a red-head, with stocky spikes sticking out in every which way. His eyes were bright green, and lit up when he smiled.

"I'm Ivan, may I sit here?" It would be rude to out right say no, so Chazz was forced to let him. Jolteon leapt onto Chazz's lap to avoid Growlithe. "Did you know I'm named after my Grandfather? Yeah, he's a great guy. My last name's Drumble. My dad's a music teacher at a camp and college. He teaches about soundscapes and drones. Isn't that cool?"

"…" Chazz drew Jolteon closer to his body. Ivan noted Chazz's discomfort with annoyance, but finally left the poor boy alone to his thoughts. Instead, he turned to the guy across the isle. He had warm brown skin and fine black hair. Bangs protruded over the top of a red band on the forehead, and narrow reddish-brown eyes looked back at Ivan. He was carrying an Aron.

"'Sup?" Ivan said cheerfully. The boy kept a stoic face.

"My name is Neo." He had an African accent.

"I'm Ivan, pleased to meet you!" Neo just nodded. The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

* * *

Bastion looked desperately for a seat, his Sneasle riding on his shoulder. The only empty seat he found eventually was next to a girl. She had black hair tied into a high bun with short bangs striking across her forehead. She had wide forest green eyes and apples in her cheeks. She was holding a light blue female Gible. He could tell it was female from the fin on her head.

"Good evening, mind if I sit here?" Bastion asked gracefully. The girl looked startled but nodded anyway. Bastion took his seat and whipped out his laptop. That caught the girl's attention.

"You write?" she wondered.

"Huh? Oh, no, I research."

"I write."

"Oh do you? That's interesting. I'm Bastion by the way."

"I'm Koko, spelled K-O-K-O"

"Like double knock out," Bastion joked. She giggled.

"No, like, Native American Blackfoot name meaning night." Slowly, but surely, she got more chatty. "I don't know why my parents named me that instead of something normal like Layla."

"I like it," Bastion commented. She blushed.

"You're the first person I met who does."

"Do you have any other pokémon?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah, I have… a Zubat… an Absol… a Stunky… and other than this Gible, a Skorupi. I'm trying to train most of them."

"Ah."

"_Excuse me passengers, please buckle your seat belts at this time, as we will be taking off shortly."_ There was a mad scramble after the pilot had stopped. People were calling for their pokémon that had run off to explore the helicopter. Alexis and Seika each took out a book and read for the rest of the ride, their pokémon sleeping in their laps. Jaden's Torchic and Faye's Vulpix finally got on friendly terms. Nova managed to keep a conversation going that included Faye. Chazz fell asleep eventually, and Ivan and Neo talked… well, mainly Ivan. Bastion and Koko spoke to each other randomly, whether it was on a fantastic piece of info he found or a funny part in a book Koko was reading. The person with a Grimer had sprayed it with Febreeze.

* * *

**End of Chapter one. Sorry about not posting DMA (Duel Monster Academy), I've been working on it, honest! The dance is hard to do without making it boring. v.v grrrr…. Also, please be nice when reviewing this. I tried hard to make it interesting, but pokémon battles aren't necessarily my thing. It will get interesting when they reach the island.**

**OCs (in order of introduction) – Nova, Faye, Ivan, Neo, Koko.**

**I REALLY suggest going to serebii dot net for the pokemon. I'm not going to describe all of them, if any.**


	2. Faye Meets Ivan

**I REALLY suggest going to serebii dot net for the pokemon. I'm not going to describe all of them, if any.**

**So have you gone to Serebii dot net yet? No? GO TO IT!! It WILL help, trust me. Plus, it tells you where to find the pokemon if you have the game. And just so you know, I started writing this when I was on vacation, so the special thingies above the E isn't going to be there. Oh well.

* * *

**

When they reached the island, our fellow trainers went straight to exploring. Nova, Neo, and Koko had managed to get into Suicune Blue, while Faye and Ivan were placed in Raikou Yellow. Faye stuck with Jaden most of the time. While she was smarter than him, they had become instant friends. Of course, knowing Jaden, they found the Battle Field instantly.

"Let's Battle, Faye! Just a one-on-one with your Vulpix and my Torchic!" Jaden suggested.

"Sounds great, let's go!" Faye agreed. Syrus got behind the controls for the field. It was set to Rock Terrain.

"I choose you, Torchic!" Jaden shouted.

"Go, Kitsune!" Faye called. Kitsune was apparently her Vulpix. "Use Bite!" Kitsune lurched towards Torchic.

"Counter with Scratch!" Jaden ordered. Torchic also leaped towards Kitsune. They met halfway, but Kitsune knocked the Fire Bird down. "Now use Peck!" Torchic twisted and jabbed at Kitsune hard on the forehead. Kitsune jumped backwards and glared at the bird.

"Kitsune, Shadow Ball!" Kitsune opened her mouth, and a black, shrouded ball formed and flew at Torchic. It went too fast for it to dodge, and was hit head on. Torchic was thrown backwards.

"Guys, it's almost time for the welcome dinner!" Syrus suddenly realized, cutting the battle short.

"Aww... maybe another time," Faye said.

"Kitsune is strong!" Jaden complimented.

"Thanks. Your Torchic has the best will to fight I've ever seen," Faye replied.

"Come on, guys!" Syrus ushered. "Let's go!

At the dinner, Faye met Ivan, and they became friends also, their pokemon were buddies instantly. Nova met Neo, Koko, Seika, and Alexis at the Suicune Girls' Dorm dinner, and Jaden and Syrus made their place at Entei Red. Faye would NOT stop fidgeting.

"Cool it, Faye," Ivan pleaded.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I just want to battle so bad!"

"Why don't we do it? Just outside real quick, I'm sure the teachers won't mind," Ivan suggested. Faye agreed, and they sneaked outside. Just outside the dorm, Faye decided that Kitsune would have a break.

"Okay, Ivan, choose your pokemon, but just so you know, it's not facing Kitsune, my Vulpix."

"'Kay!" Ivan agreed. "Go, Haunter!" The purple ghost pokemon exploded from its ball in a shroud.

"Ooh, nice Seal!" Faye giggled. "I choose you, Ruby!" A beautiful, graceful Flareon appeared in front of Faye.

"So you like fire pokemon?" Ivan asked.

"Nah, I just adore a select few that happen to be Fire type," Faye replied. "Ruby, use Sunny Day!" Artificial sunlight started to light up the field.

"Haunter, Night Shade!" Haunter seemed to grow bigger as his shadow was thrown over Ruby. Ruby shuddered and winced, and then the shadow retreated.

"Flamethrower!" Faye called.

"_Flaarree!_" Ruby shouted, shooting flames at poor Haunter. Haunter was enveloped in fire. When Haunter could be seen again, he was obviously burned, and he was panting.

"Iron Tail, to finish it off!" Faye ordered. Ruby's tail glowed white, and she jumped high in the air, flipped over, and slammed into Haunter. The smoke cleared, and Haunter was no longer able to battle.

"Aww man!" Ivan groaned. Then he grinned. "Nice battle, want to keep going, or should we stop? Or should we start over all together?"

"Let's start over," Faye laughed. "I choose you, Thunder!" A Luxray jumped out of the pokeball. She growled at Ivan, ready to fight.

"Go, Magnemite!" The said pokemon leaped forward. "Take Down!" Magnemite immediately zoomed towards Thunder.

"Dodge it!" Faye ordered. Thunder nimbly stepped to the side, and Magnemite crashed into the ground. "Crunch!" Thunder took Magnemite in her teeth and bit down hard. Magnemite beeped in pain, but Thunder let go.

"Magnemite, Sonicboom!" A whirl of sound and air hit Thunder in the chest. Thunder slide backwards, but stayed standing.

"Charge, Thunder!" Thunder yelped and started to store electric energy.

"Magnemite, Take Down again!" Thunder was concentrating so hard, she didn't have time to dodge, and took a critical hit. She was weakening, Faye could see.

"Alright, Thunder, Thunderbolt!" Thunder release the energy and a huge lightning bolt crashed down on Magnemite. There was an explosion, and a fainted magnemite appeared later.

"Ah man, you're too strong!" Ivan complained.

"I train a lot, and gain my pokemon's trust and love," Faye said, stroking her Thunder adoringly. Thunder purred and Faye shrugged.

"Hey, they're outside!" Someone shouted. Faye and Ivan looked towards the yellow dorm, and were shocked to find a crowd of people gathered at the entrance. The head teacher came up to them.

"You students should know better than to sneak out like that. I hate to do this on the first day," he said, "but I'm going to have to give you a detention."

"Oh man," Ivan and Faye said simultaniously.

**There you go. Anyone know where I got the name Kitsune from? Yay. I'm still on vacation, by the way. And This is my pearl team right now.**

**Azumarill (Syrus)- LVL 38  
Luxray (Asuka) - LVL 41  
Staraptor (Alexis) - LVL 39 (Asuka and Alexis are my best double battlers)  
Infernape (Chazz) - LVL 39  
Rapidash (Junko) - LVL 41  
and I can't remember my other one, so I'll say Palkia (Ultimatun) - LVL 47**

**ta da... There will be more of the other people in other chapters. By the way, you better not dare tell me Faye is a Mary-Sue. Faye is basically me, with some pokemon I REALLY REALLY WANT.**


	3. Neo meets Chazz

**Mwahaha, back for some more? However, I have some baaaaaad news for you. I had made a list of pokemon for the non-OC characters, but I lost it. I was able to retrieve most of the pokemon from memory, and Chazz and Jaden have the same pokemon (I hope). If at all, Seika has one different from the original, and Syrus is probably more than 50 percent different. But, I guess it doesn't matter for you, 'cause you haven't seen their pokemon yet XD. also, I'm just gonna do the chapters on fanfiction instead of on my Word Document thingy. It's just faster...**

**Here's the next chapter, Suicune's dinners.**

* * *

Neo and Chazz met. At first, it seemed that they would just ignore each other. However, Neo's Aron kept facing Jolteon and playfully bumping its head into Jolteon's side. Jolteon finally gave up and accepted Aron. Neo then faced Chazz, stuck his hand out, and said, "Yo."

"Yo?" Chazz wondered. But he introduced himself anyway. "I'm Chazz."

"Neo," the African replied. Aron and Jolteon started to play-fight, and Neo actually laughed. He laughed without moving his lips, so it was more like a snicker, or a jeering laugh. "I am bored of this welcome dinner. Do you want to battle, or something?"

"Or something." Chazz sat down in his chair and pulled Jolteon away from Aron. Neo's eyebrows pointed down.

"Oh, come on, Chazz, I am bored, and you are bored. Let us battle!"

"They won't allow it."

"So?"

"..." Chazz had to admit, "so" was hard to counter. "Fine. If we get caught, though, it's your fault."

Neo glanced around to make sure no one was watching before leading Chazz away from the great room. They snuck outside to the lake. They stood at the shore and took out Pokeballs.

"Go, Rhydon!" Neo called. A Rhydon with a long, sharp horn, signifying that it was male, burst from the ball. Chazz tossed his own ball in the air.

"Go, Tropius," Chazz ordered. "Magical Leaf." A warm brown Tropius flew upwards from the Pokeball using the large green leaves on its back. It looked at the Rhydon, and flapped its wings, sending strange leaves cutting towards the Rhydon. This move is unavoidable, so Rhydon took the hit. Rhydon slid back, but remained standing.

"Rhydon, Horn Drill!" Neo shouted. Rhydon's horn started to spin before it leaped towards Tropius.

"Air Slash!" Chazz hurriedly said. Tropius whipped the air with its wings. While it didn't do much to Rhydon, the drill pokemon was sent flying back to the ground, and Tropius dodged the one-hit K.O. move.

"Take Down!" Rhydon pushed off of the ground once more, and hit Tropius head on. Rhydon's Rock Head prevented recoil damage, and Tropius was grounded.

Chazz's facial expression changed to frustration. _If only I could use Solarbeam! But there's no sunlight..._ "Tropius, use Magical Leaf again!" Tropius once again sent the strange leaves towards Rhydon, but it missed... somehow. _Grr..._

"Rhydon, Stone Edge!" (Author does not know what this attack looks like) Rhydon hit Tropius with a critical hit. Tropius rolled over backwards. Chazz smirked.

"Leaf Storm." Tropius roared and a flurry of leaves hurtled towards Rhydon. It hit directly, and Rhydon was knocked out almost immediately.

"Rhydon, return!" Neo reluctnatly said. "Go, Magneton!" A shiny Magneton popped from the ball.

"Return, Tropius," Chazz recalled. "Go, Aerodactyl." The Fossil pokemon burst forward, looking at Magneton with a snarl.

"Magneton, use Gyro Ball!" Neo ordered. A steel colored ball shot forward towards Aerodactyl. Aerodactyl was not prepared, and got hit. It did some damage, seeing as it's super effective.

"Fire Fang!" Chazz demanded. Aerodactyl chomped down on Magneton, flames erupting from its mouth. Magneton flinched.

"Lock-On, Magneton!" Magneton stared down the fossil pokemon. "Zap Cannon!" A lightning bolt raced towards the fossil pokemon and struck it. Aerodactyl roared in pain. Chazz glared. Aerodactyl was on the ground, hurting like no other, but it stood on its back feet, spread its wings, and roared. Its owner started to laugh.

"What?" Neo asked, panicked. Chazz smirked at him.

"Use Giga Impact." Aerodactyl flapped its wings and skimmed the ground, heading towards Magneton. If it hit, it would've been a beautiful move. But Magneton used Zap Cannon to intercept it, and Aerodactyl was stopped.

"But, its super-effective!" Neo complained. Just then, Aerodactyl, unable to keep airborn, collapsed. The two trainers recalled their pokemon and reached for new pokeballs. "Meet the star of my team," Neo grinned. He tossed the pokeball up. "Go, Armaldo!" The aforementioned insect-looking pokemon burst foreward. "Let the best trainer win, Chazz!" Chazz smirked.

"I agree. I'd also like you to meet my best pokemon." Chazz threw the pokeball skyward, and out of it appeared, with such grace, a dragon pokemon Neo had never seen in real life. Her dark blue body gently curved as she flew. It was as if she was carressing the air itself. Her jewel that was on her neck gleamed with happiness. It was...

A Dragonair.

Neo gasped in amazement. "Wow... I've never seen anything so _beautiful_." Chazz's expression was stoic. Why didn't he ever show much emotion except hatred and supiriority at some points? Neo wondered.

"Prepare to be defeated, Neo," Chazz stated. He pointed an ordering finger. "Dragonair, use Water Pulse!" Dragonair opened her mouth, and with a scream, sent a ball of water straight towards Armaldo.

"Armaldo, X-scissor!" Neo shouted. Armaldo slashed at the Water Pulse in an X formation. The Water Pulse was no more. "Now, Crush Claw!" Armaldo pushed off of the ground, leaving a cloud of dirt, and readied its claws for when it met Dragonair mid-air.

"Dragonair, dodge him," Chazz demanded. Dragonair delicately twitched her body to raised herself a few more feet in the air. As Armaldo passed under her, she used Water Pulse again. It hit Armaldo square in the back, but its ability prevented any critical hits. Armaldo slammed into the ground. "Use Dragon Pulse." Dragonair obeyed again, and this time, sent a scream of purple shock waves. Armaldo was hit again, as he was still on the ground.

"No, Armaldo!" Neo cried. Chazz thrust his hand in the air.

"Dragonair, finish it off with Hyper Beam!" From her mouth shot a powerful beam of light and color. It was completely white, save for the edges, which flickered with the spectrum. Armaldo was a helpless case. Dragonair was too powerful.

Neo ran to his Armaldo and fell to his knees beside it. "Armaldo, I'm so sorry," he whispered to the wiped out Armaldo. The pokemon had taken a massive beating. A strange noise made Chazz and Neo look back towards the Suicune Dorm. A crowd had gathered, even Crowler was there.

Murmurs rippled through the crowd. Neo caught a few comments. _They are so disturbed - how can they be battling now?... Chazz's just here because of power. Power and Money... That's the abilities of the group, I see. How else could he have gotten such a rare dragon?... Neo isn't much better... Haven't you heard? His family's practically pharaohs._ Naturally, this didn't bother Neo. But the boy caught a glimps of pain and anger on Chazz's face. Dragonair tried to comfort her beloved owner, but Chazz just withdrew her into her pokeball and strode off into the crowd with a brave, yet still stoic, face. Neo felt a pang of guilt and sorrow for Chazz. He knew firsthand the love and care that had been put into Dragonair. That love and care had turned into power that took down his best pokemon. None of Chazz's pokemon, not even his Jolteon, had been loved like he had loved that Dragonair. Now he was being put down because of that same dragon. Neo clenched his hands in horror and hot hatred.

Neo stood up. He withdrew Armaldo, also. With long strides, he followed Chazz. The crowd didn't part as it had for Chazz.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, rich boy?" one kid snarled at him. Neo was clearly a few inches taller than the boy, but the boy had authority, seeing as he was a senior.

"Back to my room," Neo answered bluntly. "Please move." As Neo made an action to make his way around the boy, the boy shoved him.

"You've got some explaining to do."

"No I don't." Neo shoved back. Where was Crowler? Wasn't he a teacher? The boy stumbled backwards. Neo glared at him. "I don't care who you are, but you'd better move. You don't like to see me angry. There's a reason I seem so cool and constrained." Fire sprang up in Neo's eyes, and he watched, with guilty plasure, a flicker of fear pass on the boy's face. As Neo started walking again, the boy made no move to stop him. The crowd parted this time.

The anger and hatred was burning his veins. _I will help you, Chazz. You don't know it, but people care._

* * *

"Hi, I'm Nova." Koko looked up. Nova was sticking her hand out, waiting for Koko to shake it.

"I'm Koko," she told the girl. Gible growled happily as she continued to eat the food made specially for the pokemon. Rattata joined Gible.

"How's life?" Nova asked. Koko shrugged.

"I don't really know. All I know, is that none of my friends are here."

"Well, why don't we be friends?" Nova suggested. "I'm sure you'd be less lonely for the time being. Besides, the friend _I_ came with is in Raikou yellow."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Nah, she enjoys it there. She says it gives her more freedom, 'cause she's not hated by the Suicune people, but not judged by the Entei people."

"Makes sense."

"So you're a girl of many words, I see."

"Hmm..."

"Are you tired, or something? Is that why you're not talking?"

"Perhaps."

"Feh, it doesn't matter much. I can do most of the talking. All I need from you are reactions and answers to questions." Nova fell silent. She saw how nervous Koko was getting. "So how'd you get into Suicune? I know my family research. My dad's Professor Willow. (A/N Haven't you noticed? The Professors are named after trees!)"

"My family are popular... hired people."

"Okeeeeey..." Nova had run out of things to say... already! Nova looked around at the crowd. Most of the girls here appeared to be highly stereotypical. She had no interest in the gushy, boy-obsessed girls that are depicted so often as the majority. However, the girl with a Buneary (Alexis) and the girl with the Nidoran (Seika) stopped by. Their attentions had been caught by Nova and Koko.

"Hey, look who's lonely," Seika joked. Alexis smacked her arm.

"Hey, I'm Alexis, nice to meet you," Alexis introduced. Nova grinned. She could tell Alexis wasn't as girly.

"I'm Nova, and this is Koko. I'm glad someone here is actually _talking_ to me instead of sticking to the people they know!"

"Totally," Seika agreed. "I'm Seika." Realization dawned in Koko's eyes.

"Aren't you the girl with the two-peat for Miss Duel Academy?" she wondered. Seika nodded excitedly.

"I'm hoping for a three-peat this year."

"Best of luck."

"Thank you!" Alexis sighed at Seika's girlishness.

"I don't suppose you want to battle, do you, Nova?" Alexis asked hopefully. Nova also sighed.

"I'm a little tired. Maybe next time. Maybe, even, if we're lucky, we'll be forced to battle because of the weekly ones they put us through," Nova replied. Alexis nodded, understanding.

"I'll be looking forward to our battle," Alexis agreed. Nova smiled. There, in front of her, were three new friends.

* * *

**So, how'd you enjoy it? Duel Monster Academy will be up soon, I just couldn't get this story out of my head! Thanks for putting up with me XD**


	4. Mr Ryuga meets Jaden

**Here's the fourth chapter of...**

**LET THE RAIN COME DOWN!! :) **

**On a side note, remember how I said Faye was basically me? She's not. She's just got my talent...**

Chazz slowly strode away from the Suicune dorm. In one hand was a wooden box with a velvet cushion. In the other was a pokeball. His eyes hid no pain as he took up a jagged rock. He stabbed it into the earth, making a hole just big enough for the box. He placed the ball inside the box, and looked at it, holding it with two hands.

"I'm sorry," he said to it. "If they don't believe in my strength, I'll have to show it to them myself. I'm so sorry... Dragonair." He thought he heard Dragonair's pained wail, but he shut the lid, put it in the hole, and covered it with dirt. He stood up, fists clenched. With a brave face yet again, he spun on his heels, and started to head back to his dorm.

He didn't notice the pair of brown eyes watching him.

* * *

"Hey, Jaden," a voice reached his ears. He opened his eyes to find Alexis hovering over him.

"Hn? Oh, hey, Alexis."

"Where's Syrus? You're usually with him," she asked. "Not that you're never with Faye, but..."

"He's battling Mr. Ryuga," he told her.

"Ah, the teacher in training," she pondered. "I've heard some bad rumours about him."

"W-what?" Jaden cried. "What rumours!?"

"Well, for one fact that you have to defeat 50 students, right?" she said, holding up five fingers. Jaden nodded. "Well, so far, he's got 45 victories."

"Wow, 45!" Jaden laughed.

"Well, I've heard that he's been taking the student's most rare item," Alexis said. Jaden's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"It's just a rumour!" Alexis assured her friend. "It might not be true." Jaden nodded slowly.

* * *

"Agh!" Syrus shouted as his Pelipper got blasted with an electrical shock. "But why?" he muttered, dropping to his knees in hopelessness. "Why was Pelipper confused?" Mr. Ryuga patted his Electabuzz proudly.

"I'll be taking your Mystic Water, now," Mr. Ryuga said, taking the water-power-upper from Pelipper. Mr. Ryuga calmly left the arena. Syrus resisted the urge to cry, and managed to leave the arena, but collapsed in the hall. That's where Faye and Jaden found him.

"Syrus!" Faye cried, kneeling down next to him. "Are you okay?" Syrus shook his head.

"R-Ryuga, he took--he took my Mystic Water..." Syrus hiccupped. Jaden gasped.

"But that was your rarest item!" he cried. Syrus didn't answer. "Where is this guy!? I need to battle him!"

"Calm down, Jaden," Faye attempted. "It'll be fiiiiine." Jaden glared at her.

"How can you be so sure!?"

"He's right behind you," Faye giggled. Mr. Ryuga put a hand on Jaden's shoulder, making him jump.

"You wanted to battle?" he sneered. Jaden put a serious look on his face.

"Of course!"

"Then let's go." Mr. Ryuga whirled around and started walking towards the arena. Faye, Syrus, and Jaden followed.

* * *

It was a grassy field this time. Jaden and Mr. Ryuga stood at opposite ends of the field. With a smirk, Mr. Ryuga sent out Electabuzz.

"Go, Snorlax!" Jaden cried. The big, fat pokemon took up most of Jaden's field. Mr. Ryuga twisted the ring on his finger slightly.

"Go, Electabuzz, use Low Kick!" Electabuzz jumped forward and began sliding on his legs. While it was super-effective, and did even more damage because of Snorlax's weight, Snorlax barely budged.

"Snorlax, use Body Slam!" Snorlax hoisted itself up, a little dizzy, and lurched forward onto Electabuzz. Little sparks covered Snorlax's body, signifying that it was paralyzed by Electabuzz's Static.

"Use Thunderpunch!" Mr. Ryuga ordered. Electabuzz whirred its arm in a circle before socking Snorlax in the gut. Snorlax grunted.

"Use Rest!" Jaden yelled. Snorlax immediately fell asleep, healing all status problems. "Now use Snore!" Mr. Ryuga was pretty sure that Snorlax didn't hear him, how deeply it was sleeping. However, Snorlax let loose a _loud_ snore that hurt Electabuzz's ears. Electabuzz stumbled back a few steps. Mr. Ryuga's face darkened.

"Electabuzz, use Thunder!" Electabuzz spun his arms to generate his electricity, and bolts of lightning tore through the air, striking the still sleeping Snorlax. Jaden growled.

"Snorlax, use body slam!!" the lazy Pokemon slowly got up before falling flat on Electabuzz. Suddenly, as Snorlax stood again, he twirled dizzily. "Snorlax, what's wrong!?" Jaden cried. Mr. Ryuga laughed.

"It looks like your Snorlax is confused, boy," he snickered.

"But how?" Jaden wondered. "Whatever, Snorlax, use rock throw!" Snorlax lifted up a huge rock (I have no idea where the pokemon get these things) and tossed it in the air, only for the rock to have it hit him. "Grr... Again, use rock throw!" This time, Snorlax hurled it towards Electabuzz, but missed by five feet.

_Think, Jaden, Think!_ Suddenly, Jaden whipped out a blue flute and blew a long, deep, peaceful note. With a jerk, Snorlax snapped out of confusion. "Rock throw!" Jaden ordered again.

"But how!?" Mr. Ryuga shouted. "Thunderpunch!" Electabuzz powered up a punch to hit the rock, and as the two attacks collided, an explosion ensued. After it cleared, Electabuzz and his owner lie on the floor. Faye and Syrus rushed to Jaden, cheering. The rest of the audience burst into applause.

"_Jaden! Jaden! Jaden!_"

Chazz stared down from the balcony, standing alone. _That brat, he's got pure luck on his side. He has no idea what it's like to be a real trainer._ Suddenly, Faye looked up and gazed into Chazz's eyes. For a split second, they remained still, before Chazz abruptly turned and left.

Meanwhile, with his spoiled Gloom, Dr. Crowler was practically crying. _You let me down, Ryuga!_

_

* * *

_**There, I hope you liked it! I'm doing the battles as best I can... R&R PLEASE!!**


End file.
